A Childhood Friend
by Starlovers
Summary: Aira has a childhood friend but who is it! And it seems to be someone who is close to her! (Rated K )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aira's Childhood Friend

MARS and Callings were practicing on the rink for the next Prism Show that President arranged next week. **(Mars age 17-18 and Callings 19-20)**

Then all of a sudden Rhythm asked a question to Aira and Mion.

"Hey, did any of you have a childhood friend before?" Rhythm asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask Rhythm?" Mion said.

"Because I want to learn more about your first crush- I mean a childhood friend that you know." Rhythm said in a nervous way.

_It's about love again right? _Aira and Mion thought at the same time while sighing.

"Well I never had a childhood friend, how about you?" Mion said asking Rhythm.

"Nope, how about you Aira?" Rhythm asked her.

"Um, well I did have one-"

"Eh?! Who, Who tell us!" Mion and Rhythm said at the same time.

"Well it started like this." Aira started to say as Rhythm and Mion was listening carefully at Aira.

Callings also heard their conversation and wanted to join them especially Shou.

"Hey is it okay to join you?" Hibiki said making the girls surprised.

"Eh? Well I guess." Rhythm said.

"Um, well I'll go ahead okay Rhythm, Mion Bye!" Aira said as she ran outside.

"What's wrong with her?" Rhythm said.

"Yeah even though she was about to tell us about her childhood friend." Mion said

"Childhood friend?" Wataru said.

"Yeah, but maybe it's because someone joined into our conversation that made him, j-e-a-l-o-u-s?" Rhythm said with a grin along with Mion and was looking at Shou.

"W-What?! It's not like that!" Shou said as he went outside too blushing hard.

Rhythm and Mion were giggling knowing that Shou was really jealous of Aira's childhood friend.

"Ah~ We didn't even get to know who is Aira's childhood friend." Rhythm said as she sighed.

"Yeah but we will get a chance tomorrow." Mion said.

"Yeah!" Rhythm said smiling.

_(With Aira)_

Aira was breathing hard since she ran too much and she was at a cliff and it was a nice view to see the ocean.

"Sigh, why did I ran off like that when I saw Shou-san?" Aira said as she sat down resting.

"But this place really brings back memories." Aira said as she was looking at the Prism Stones in her hand that were pink.

"I wonder if I can meet you again." Aira said as a cool breeze went past her and was tightly holding the Prism Stones in her hand.

**I made a new story! And it's about Aira's childhood friend! Who could it be?**

**Please review to tell me what you think about this story since this is a short chapter and…**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND …**

**PEACE OUT! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aira's Past

The next day everyone was practicing again and Rhythm and Mion was asking Aira about her childhood friend.

"Aira!" Rhythm and Mion said as they walked to where Aira was.

"Hm? What is it Rhythm, Mion?" Aira said.

"Um we want to ask you about your childhood friend again." Mion said.

"Eh? W-Well I don't mind telling you but…" Aira said.

"TELL US, TELL US PLEASE!" Rhythm shouted out loud.

This caught Callings attention and they also came again to where MARs were.

"Please tell us Aira!" Rhythm said.

"Yeah, yeah we also want to know too!" Wataru said joining in the conversation again.

"Can you please tell us?" Shou said.

"Um, well, um... I have to go somewhere now and I-I have to go shopping for dinner so b-bye!" Aira said as she ran out hurriedly again.

"What's wrong with her?" Shou said clueless.

_Geez it's because you keep on interrupting us and making Aira nervous! _Rhythm and Mion thought at the same time sighing.

Aira was in the Prism Stone store looking at all the clothes as usual.

"Wah! These clothes are so pretty! And these clothes are also cute!" Aira said as she looked at every single clothes in the store that were new.

Then Rhythm, Mion and Callings unexpectedly came in the store and noticed Aira.

"Huh? Aira you were here!" Rhythm said.

"Geez looking at the clothes as usual huh?" Shou said.

"Ah! Everyone!" Aira said.

"Hm? I thought you said you were suppose to go shopping for food but you were actually looking at the clothes here huh?" Rhythm said.

"W-well that's because I wanted to look at the new clothes." Aira said looking at the clothes still.

"But you actually feel nervous around Shou right?" Rhythm whispered in Aira ears.

"EH?! It's not like that!" Aira said blushing.

"Ho~ is that true?" Rhythm said.

"Um well, um…" Aira said stuttering.

"Whatever but, can you come with me outside?" Rhythm asked.

"Um, sure I guess." Aira said.

Then Rhythm and Aira went outside without anyone noticing.

Rhythm and Aira were still in the mall and they were sitting on a bench nearby.

"Aira, can you please tell me about your childhood friend?" Rhythm asked.

"Sure."

"Well it started out like this." Aira started.

"It started when I was five years old. Back then I was a clumsy klutz so people in my class would make fun of me and I had no friends since I was a klutz."** (I'm so sorry for making Aira like this!)**

_Aira. _Rhythm thought sadly.

"But one day three girls in my class bullied me outside of school and then a boy who was two years older than me protected me. When we first met, I fell in love with him fast since he was kind to me and weeks has passed since we met and we got along with each other as a family. But I couldn't remember his name. And then one day he gave me Prism Stones and they were pink."

"EH?! REALLY?!" Rhythm said in shock.

"Yeah, but his parents made designs and he said that he made the designs all by himself and made it into a Prism Stone. He said that if I ever become a Prism Star when I grow up, then he wants me to wear these clothes and perform with them in the Prism Show and be happy. But one day he said he was going to America for a while to visit his father who moved to there. I was sad but then on the last day he was leaving he k-k-kissed my forehead saying that we will meet again." Aira said blushing and finishing her story.

"That's amazing Aira and I'm sure you will be able to meet him again!" Rhythm said.

"E-Eh?! But he probably forgotten about since it was twelve or thirteen years ago." Aira said.

"But can you show me the Prism Stone that he gave you?" Rhythm said excited.

"Sure." Aira said as she took out the Prism Stones that were pink and showed it to Rhythm.

"Wow! It's so pretty and the clothes inside are so cute!" Rhythm said as she was looking at the stone

The first Prism Stone inside was a pink dress with no straps, had feather designs on the bottom of the dress, and had a white ribbon on the top center of the dress and had white gloves that was long with it.

The second one had a pair of white high heels inside.

The last one had accessories in it and it was a white hair band that had a feather attached to the side of it.

"Hey Aira you should perform with those clothes in the Prism Show next week!" Rhythm said.

"HUH?! No way!" Aira said embarrassed.

"But you should if you want to see your first crush!" Rhythm said.

"But…" Aira said.

"No buts and you are definitely performing with those clothes!" Rhythm said while being on "fire".

"Well then I'll tell Mion about this right now so BYE!" Rhythm said as she ran away to where Mion was.

"Ah! Rhythm!" Aira said while sweat dropping.

"Sigh, what should I do now?" Aira said.

"But he was my first friend." Aira said as she opened her right hand and looked at the Prism Stones that were sparkling.

**What will happen next? And will performing with those clothes will really reach Aira's first crush?! And why does he sound so familiar?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confused

The next day everyone was practicing for the Prism Show, but Aira was nervous because Rhythm told her to wear the dress.

Then Mion walked to her.

"Aira, we need to talk." Mion said.

"U-Um, what is it about?" Aira said nervous.

"It's about your childhood friend." Mion said.

"So, Rhythm told you huh?" Aira said.

"Yeah, I told her like I said!" Rhythm said popping out of nowhere.

"But, Aira are you really going to perform with those clothes for next week?" Mion said.

"Um, I'll think about it, maybe." Aira said.

"But…!" Rhythm said.

Then Hibiki and Wataru came over and were hiding trying to listen to their conversation.

"HEY! What are you talking about?!" Wataru shouted out loud with no patience and got up.

"!"

"H-Hey, Wataru you blew up our cover." Hibiki said as he sighed.

"Tell us, hurry!" Wataru said as he and Hibiki walked over to MARs.

"Um, well." Rhythm said.

Then Hibiki had no choice but his face got closer to Rhythm's!

"U-Um, Hibiki, w-w-w-w-hat are you doing?" Rhythm said as his face closer.

Aira and Mion and Wataru were just watching doing nothing.

"Rhythm, can you please tell us?" Hibiki said as his face got closer and closer.

Now they were three centimeters apart with their lips close of course~!

"U-Um, eh… OK I'LL TELL YOU!" Rhythm shouted as her face as deep red.

Hibiki smiled but was blushing a little since he did that to Rhythm.

Then MARs told Hibiki and Wataru the whole thing about Aira's childhood and the Prism Stones that he gave to her.

"Hmm, I see, so that's the story huh?" Hibiki said.

"No wonder why you were acting all weird around Shou." Wataru said.

"Anyway, Aira what will you do?" Mion asked Aira.

"Maybe I should wear it." Aira said as she sighed.

"Then you will?" Hibiki said.

"I guess so." Aira said.

"And don't worry, we won't tell Shou!" Wataru said smiling.

"Thanks."

Then everyone just practiced for the Prism Show the whole day but Aira was still thinking about her childhood friend.

_What should I do?_ Aira thought as she sighed.

Then Aira went outside after she finished her practice and saw Shou drawing his designs sitting at a bench.

"Huh? Shou-san, what are you doing here?" Aira asked.

"Hm? Aira I was designing new clothes for the Prism Stone store." Shou said.

"Hm, I see." Aira said as she sat down next to him.

Shou blushed as he draw some designs but he couldn't concentrate that well since Aira was too close to him.

"Wah! These are nice designs!" Aira said smiling.

"T-Thank you." Shou said while still blushing.

_Should I tell him?_ Aira thought as she looked at Shou but blushed instead.

_No I shouldn't, not yet. _Aira thought.

Then it was already late so Aira and Shou sat up and was saying their goodbyes.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow!" Aira said smiling.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow!" Shou said.

Then Aira walked away first but Shou was kind of suspicious because of the way Aira was acting and he also has a feeling where everyone was keeping a secret from him.

But Shou just sighed and said that it might his imagination.

_(The Next Day)_

Aira was walking inside of Pretty Top to the practice but accidently bumped into Shou.

"Ouch!" Aira said as she fell down.

"Aira are you okay?" Shou asked as he held out his hand.

"Yeah I'm okay." Aira said as she grabbed onto Shou's hand and got up.

But Aira's Prism Stones dropped!

"Huh? Aira you dropped something." Shou said as he pointed at the ground.

"?"

"…!"

"Then I'll pick it up for you." Shou said as he reached his hands out for the shining jewelry (?) on the floor.

Then fast as a lightning, Aira took her Prism Stones from the floor quickly leaving Shou confused.

"U-Um, its okay, I already picked it up!" Aira said as she put her hands behind her.

"Um, okay." Shou said while sweat dropping.

"Then I'll be going now bye!" Aira said as she walked past Shou.

_What's wrong with Aira? _Shou thought as he looked at Aira who was walking behind him.

Then he saw pink Prism Stones in her hands at her back and Shou's eyes widened and a memory (?) was in his mind all of a sudden.

_(Memory)_

_Everything was black and white, so Shou couldn't see it that well._

_There were two children and one was a little boy and other was a little girl._

_The little girl was crying a lot._

"_WAHHHH! D-Don't go!" The little girl said._

"_It's okay I'll come back so don't cry." The little boy said._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, here." The little boy said._

_He handed her Prism Stones that were pink!_

"_W-What is this?" The girl said._

"_These are Prism Stones and if you grow up and become a Prism Star, then I want you to wear this." The boy said as he kissed the girl's forehead._

"_It's pretty!" The little girl said as she holds it._

"_Thank you-"_

_(End of Memory)_

_What was that? _Shou thought as he rubbed his head.

_Where did I see that girl? _Shou also thought.

Then Shou looked at Aira who was walking away.

**I updated today hurray! And I'm sorry for not updated for so long I'm sorry!**

**Now, what was the memory that Shou just had now?! It's familiar~! You know it~!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
